


Playing with Small Fire(Cancelled)

by ThatOneNightmare



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Hope ya like, Lil troop of smol fire men, Mentions of water torture(?), Think im obsseded with Grillby, angesty, much fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneNightmare/pseuds/ThatOneNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grillbitties and ect. Along with a OC of mine, heh. Angest, sad bitties, and much fluff ahead~~~!! Hope you all enjoy. Random updates as well.</p><p>(3/6/2017 Edit: I don't really have the steam for this anymore, but I really don't want to take this from you all, so I'll leave it up.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Rainy Meeting

Chapter 1

I walked down the streets of Ebott City, umbrella held tightly in my hands. With only my thoughts and I, it was no wonder I nearly missed the blue plastic bin on it's side in the ally nearby. I stopped, curious of the flickering and slightly dimming glow coming from it. Quiet crackling came from it as well, making my eyebrows furrow in confusion as I slowly walked forwards.  
"G-grimby? You don't look too well..." I heard a quiet voice say.  
'Grimby? That sounds familiar' I think to myself, accidentally stepping loudly into a puddle. I saw the light flicker violently, like it was in panic. I realized there were two different colors, a purple-ish, and a soft yellow.  
"Anyone here? Please come out, I won't hurt you." I gently called out, walking forwards, but making sure my steps were audible.  
Peeking down into the box, I quietly gasped. There looked to be two small people made of fire, one a mostly soft yellow, the other mostly purple. They both backed away into the farthest corner, the purple one protecting the yellow one. I kneeled down somewhat close to the opening, holding my umbrella over the box and not minding the water soaking my jeans.  
I sat there for a moment before asking "Are you two okay?"  
I heard rough coughing, and looked in. The purple one was had fallen to his knees coughing, while the yellow one sat close to him and gently rubbed his back. With my face twisted in worry, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a white handkerchief, bordered with lace. I tapped on the box,and the yellow one turned to face me warily while the purple continued coughing. I slid over the square, and they both looked suspiciously at it, but carefully took it anyways.  
"He doesn't look so well, please, may I help? I won't harm you, I promise on my heart." I asked, looking at the small living flames.  
"P-promise on your soul." I heard, the speech sounding much cracklier. It had come from the purple one.  
"I, Maxie, promise on my very soul that I shall never harm you." I said, placing a hand on my chest.  
The purple one nodded, and I reached carefully picked them both up. I felt the two get settled down, and started moving. Cradling the two in my house I picked up the umbrella and headed home.


	2. Meetting the resident flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we add a small orange flame to the mix!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dun updated everyone!! Hope you guys like it!!

Chapter 2

Reaching my small 2-story house, I unlocked and nudged the front door open. Laying the two small firemen down on the nearby table, I took off my shoes, hung up my jacket, and folded up my umbrella.  
"G? Where are you?" I called out, looking for the other small flame.  
Hearing a crackle from the kitchen, I went in and saw the bitty on the counter. Placing a kiss on his head with a quiet 'Mwah' and grabbing the fire aid kit.   
I picked G up and asked "I found some flame elementals in an alley earlier, think you can help keep them calm?"  
He hummed in agreement, so then I picked up the kit, and went back into the living room. When the other two noticed us come in, they quieted down. I briefly wondered what they had been speaking about, but decided against asking and set G and the fire kit down.   
"Heya boys, I'm back. I want to introduce you to someone. This is G." I said calmly, guesturing to the orange flame.   
Kneeling down, I opened the kit and continued speaking.  
"I know you might not be comfortable sharing your names right now, but I would like to know whom I'm addressing." I said, pulling out a heating pack, big enough for both of the other flames to lay on.  
It was quiet for awhile before they responded. I was worried that they wouldn't say anything when I heard a slight crackle.  
"I-i'm Grimby, th-this is Ray." The purple flame man said, and nodded towards his yellow companion.  
Smiling, I responded "I think those are fitting names."  
I missed the surprise that crossed their faces briefly as I looked through the fire kit for the flame-proof boxes. Humming with satisfaction when I found them, I took out some cloth and a magnifying glass as well. I slid the box and cloth over to G, and asked him to make a bed for Grimby and Ray, but not to light it up just yet. He nodded and set off to work.  
"Now, may I check your health? I saw some black patches earlier, and Grimby, you seem to have some trouble keeping yourself together." I said, pulling the magnifying glass closer with a slight scraping sound.  
Shaking their heads no, Ray and Grimby backed up a few steps. With a sigh, I quietly responded.  
"Okay, if your not comfortable. But at least sleep in the bed G's making for you." I said, suddenly feeling tired from all of today's events.  
When they nodded, G lit up the bed with flourish. Grimby and Ray jumped back, the former lighting up his fists at the sudden display.  
"Ah, I know your excited, but you might want to tone it down a bit G." I reprimanded playfully, G crackling out a sheepish sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll just got......CLIFFHUNG!!   
> That felt like a really stupid joke.........No regrets!!


	3. The thoughts of a purple flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We here the thoughts of Grimby in this chapter as everyone falls asleep!

Chapter 3  
-Grimby's POV-

The human woman, Maxie, seems nice enough, but that'll most likely change. It always happens with humans, always. Looking at Maxie, I watched to see what she would do. Would she hit him? Yell? Or, I thought with a barely suppressed shudder, drip water onto G?  
I tensed up when she started speaking, but relaxed when Maxie only reprimanded G with a slight tease in her voice. Catching the tail end of an apology from the orange flame, I nodded and lowered my fists.   
"Welp, G and I will be in the first room to the right. Night Grimby, night Ray!" Maxie sad with a tired smile.   
I heard Ray quietly say "Goodnight", but I simply nodded my head. She scooped G up, and walked off into the darkness. Climbing into the fire, I sighed happily as the heat helped my magic. Letting Ray have all the blankets, I layed back, thinking about the day.  
Thoughts raced through my mind. 'Should we leave?' A crack of thunder answered my question. Feeling the bed shift, I looked over at Ray through the flames. One look at him and I sighed.   
" C'mere." I groaned, hugging Ray when he came close enough.  
With Ray resting his head underneath my chin, we both fell asleep.


	4. Morning routines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, we skip right to the morning time! Songs mentioned will be below at the end!

Chapter 4

I woke slowly, and turned to the side of the bed. Stretching, I slid off the bed onto the floor. Grabbing my phone, I opened it up and hit my morning playlist. Sighing happily, I sing with the lyrics.  
"Umbrella at your side, it’s raining but you close it tight" I sang, before washing my face.   
Smirking as G groaned, before looking from behind his hand. Shaking my head at the fire bitty's antics, I continued to sing.  
"Swimming through the Milky Way, I wanna break away and take the leap" I sang, catching up with the song.  
Humming as I finished, I left the bathroom to get dressed. Hearing a new song come up, I grinned at the catchy beat. Bobbing my head, I decided on a quick outfit, complete with a scarf. Getting dressed, I held out a hand to G, and he got on.  
"In my world, swing is swag!" I sang, flouncing into the living room.  
Quickly glancing at Grimby and Ray, I smiled at the sleeping duo before walking a bit slower. Setting up for a breakfast with eggs and pancakes, I set the eggs on the counter. Soon, the smell of breakfast cooking filled the house.   
"The eggs and bacon done?" I questioned, looking over at G, who was watching the pan intently.   
"Yep." Was his one-worded answer.  
Letting out a small snort, I grabbed a large plate and three smaller ones. Plating the food, I took the three small plates to the living room first. I returned soon after with my own plate, and G on my shoulder. Kneeling down to the table, I set G and turned my attention to Grimby and Ray. I saw them shifting around slightly, and smiled thinking 'This'll make my job easier'.  
"Ray? Grimby? Time for breakfast you two." I said cheerfully.  
I watched as Grimby groaned and Ray turned, accidentally shifting Grimby out of the middle of the bed. Laughing, I poked the bed gently, and Grimby woke up with a start. I moved my face back, and pushed forward two of the small plates.  
"For……Us?" Grimby said, pausing like he didn't believe me.  
Even though I became a bit more worried, I kept up the smile and nodded. I could ask later, but now it was time for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop pop candy(English cover)  
> Looking like this
> 
> Those are the two songs, hope you all enjoyed!


	5. Tears after breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmnnmmmmmmnnnnnnn Angest is mentioned......Kinda...... Good gosh I have such a bleeding heart when it comes to writing this stuff!

Chapter 5

After cleaning up the remains of breakfast, I sat in front of Grimby and Ray, with G on my shoulder. Closing my eyes, I let out a sigh because I knew I'd have to ask some difficult questions. I could tell simply from the way the two ate that something was very wrong. Grimby had let Ray eat most of the food, and had watched warily. Ray tried to get Grimby to eat more, but only succeeded when I had left the room to wash dishes. When I came back, their two plates was clear, almost like there had never been any food at all. "So." I started, opening up my eyes.

"What were you two doing in that alley? In a thunderstorm no less." I continued neutrally, watching Ray and Grimby's flames dim a bit.

My question hung in the air, and the tension was almost thick enough to cut with a knife. Grimby scowled, while Ray shuffled as discreetly as possible behind Grimby. I leaned back from the two, and let my expression soften. 

"Please. It got really bad out there last night, you two could have fell down." I said, using the term to show how important this was to me.

This seemed to almost shock them. Grimby sputtered, and Ray simply burst into tears. Setting G down, I quickly moved to comfort them, but flinched back when Ray cried louder and Grimby hissed at me. I moved slow, so very slow, and carefully scooped them into my hands. Grimby practically burned me, but I didn't stop. 

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow" I quietly sang, my rather deep voice rumbling awkwardly.

"A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise." I continued, trying to calm them down.

By the time I finished, Grimby stopped burning me and Ray hiccuped softly. We sat in silence before a soft voice broke the silence.

"S-she was so cruel t-to all of us." Ray started, clearing his face of tears.

Taking a deep shuddering breath, he continued to speak.

"Forced a Curly to touch some of the fire bitties….I saw pain…..So m-much pain….W-was loud……and screamed.……and h-h-hit u-us" Ray gasped, and curled into a shaking ball. 

I felt his tears hit my hand, and Grimby sat beside Ray before starting the talk as well.

"T-the only k-k-kindn-ness we knew w-was from Mama C-cry." Grimby managed to sputter out, before coughing heavily.

G crawled into my hands and started patting Grimby's back carefully. A long hour of Ray explaining, Grimby crackily adding a interjection every now and then left us all emotionally drained. Silence took over the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://youtu.be/s0xS-MOBnIM
> 
>  
> 
> ^^ The song ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, yeah this is one of those 'Use your imagination' Kinda things.


	6. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres a sneak peek at the next chapter!

Chapter 6  
-Ray's POV- 

'She hates us she hates us!' I thought, fearfully looking up at Maxie's face. She showed no emotion, it was like she was…....Gone, dead inside.

~~~~~~~~~~

I looked up at Maxie, searching for any lies. She wasn't lying. I sniffled quietly, rubbing away tears that threatened to flow again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy carp, 59 kudos?! I feel so horrible for not updating, but I'm working on it now! Can't believe so many people actually like this story! Wow, I'm just.....*Muffled screaming* Thank you all for liking this story! You could come to my tumblr and ask me questions, or just look at my drawings and other stuff I reblog => http://artaplenty.tumblr.com


	7. A/N again

Okie, I know y'all expected a chapter, and I'm sorry. I'm going to restart this fic. Yes, I do mean that. I have absolutely no idea on how to continue on, and I already have a idea in mind. The story just flows too awkwardly for me, and I don't feel like I'm doing my best. I already have a chapter done, and I liked writing it. Tell me how you feel about it, I really want to know. Again, I'm really sorry for just throwing this at you.


	8. Mt. Ebott's Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the new first chapter, hope you enjoy!

"It's nice out today, isn't it." 

A quiet voice said, more of a statement then a question. It came from a young adult, wearing a too large, raggedy, brown cloak. They stood up slowly, careful of something in their hands. An even quieter voice replied. "That's what you always say, rain, snow, or sunshine." The voice retorted, it was actually very deep and scratchy for something of that volume.

The young adult chuckled as they walked. Soon enough, they reached the edge of Ebott City, closest to the mountain the suburban area was named for. The young adult slipped in-between the trees, her small fiery companion tinting the forest around the two a flicking purple. "So, why are we on Mt. Ebott, you know your old man is gonna get you if your late." The fire bitty said, looking up at the person holding him.

"Don't worry about it Ardeo, I know how to defend myself. I'm here to grab a couple of……things." They smiled, flipping up the hood on their cloak, covering the top of their face in shadow.

The bitty quirked an eyebrow and snorted. The rest of the trip was quiet, the normal forest sounds joined by the crunching of leaves underfoot. Soon, the duo reached a clearing. In it was a crudely made fence that circled a well-tended garden. "I have a bit of a green thumb. My personal favorite to grow are potatoes. Those are the STARches of my garden." The person said, a grin crawling up their face at Ardeo's groan of annoyance at the pun.

"Your almost as bad as a Sansy." The grimby bitty grumbled, slightly burning the young adult's hand as they laughed softly. 

Still shaking with a bit of laughter, the person walked forward. They kneeled down into the dirt, and lowered Ardeo to the ground. Taking off the cloak, they gathered various fruits, vegetables, and of course, potatoes. Deftly tying the cloak into a knot, the young adult stood up. Grimby had moved up to their shoulder curiously, and now lit the way back to Ebott City. 

"Goodnight Ardeo." The young adult said, somewhat reluctantly putting Ardeo down onto the grimy pavement.

Even though they wouldn't have let the fire bitty go on his own if they could, they knew he would've found a way to escape, and all their built-up trust would be gone. And the house would burned down in the process. That wouldn't be good, not in the outskirts and ghettos of Ebott.

Nodding, Ardeo replied "G'night, Maxie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, I'd really love to know what you think of this chapter. So please leave a comment below? And sorry if it's a bit short.


	9. Meeting a Flame-or Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's the second chapter! Hope you like!

Maxie woke up slowly, blearily registering a mild warmth on her stomach. It was rather nice to the bruised girl, whom for all her talk, still got hurt pretty badly. She heard three small voices, one very familiar.

"Ardeo?" Maxie croaked out, catching the attention of the speakers.

Spinning around and snarling furiously, the purple flame stalked up Maxie and sat down beside her head. 

"You liar." Ardeo hissed. 

Maxie raised a eyebrow and hummed curiously. It hurt slightly, she had screamed pretty loudly. Huffing, the irritated bitty explained.

"You lied. Said you could defend yourself. I hate when you lie, you always end up like, this." Ardeo frowned, looking away slightly embarrassed from his speech.

"Wouldn't stop watching over you all night. Pretty endearing." One of the other bitties on your stomach added, crackling with held in laughter at the end of his sentence.

"Shut it!" Ardeo yelled, blushing a bit as the orange flame bitty started laughing. 

Snorting a little, Maxie smiled as Ardeo glared at the other bitty, who had fallen back laughing quietly. The other bitty looked up.

"Don't you think we should help her heal?" He quietly asked, tapping his fingers together nervously.

The small yellow flame was pretty adorable, he had a light pink ribbon tied around his waist, ending in a bow. Watching as Ardeo stopped glaring and took change was interesting. Maxie layed on the ground quietly as he and the orange bitty ran behind the yellow one bandaging any left over wounds, who was using some sort of healing magic. 

'Healing magic?' The girl thought curiously.

She had only heard of skeletons having healing magic, specifically the Teacup type. It wasn't her place to ask, the bitty was helping her after all. About an hour later, Maxie was able to sit up. She barely felt any pain, other than her muscles protesting, and slight tiredness. 

"Thank you all for helping me. Thank you so much!" Maxie said, looking down at the bitties on her lap. 

Just before they responded, a sharp knock was heard on the door.


	10. Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, I'm sorry

I feel like utter crap doing this to you guys, but this story is going on hiatus. I kinda just....Lost the flow for this story, especially with this AU I'm making, summer camp, and just being stressed. It really sucks, and I'm upset because I know I'm disappointing you. I'm not sure when this will be updated again.  
Again, I'm so sorry for doing this to you.


	11. Hey there...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have something to say

Hey everyone, you all probably saw the edited title.... This isn't a new chapter, as you can tell. There's not going to be anymore chapters after this one. I'm really sorry for doing this to you all, but to me, this story never really went anywhere. I've really lost steam, then joy, then love for this little thing. I still love Bittybones, and Undertale as well! I just can't complete this story, there's nothing I have in mind for it anymore. Maybe I'll start up a different one? Who knows. Anyways, I'm really sorry for dropping this on you. I hope everyone has a good time, wherever and whenever you're at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I ever do make another Bittybones story, it'll probably just be oneshots. Probably.


End file.
